He's innocent
by jessejj
Summary: Since 'Detective munks' went better then I thought it would I decided to make it a saga. In this story someone you least expect is accused of murder and Simon and Jeanette must prove his innocence
1. Chapter 1

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._

The alarm rang. Simon groaned and turned it off.

"Another day." he thought to himself as he got up from bed.

He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and got dressed for work. When he walked into the kitchen he found his younger brother Theodore at the table looking through a cookbook.

"What are you looking at Theo?" he asked when he noticed he hadn't touched his breakfast.

"I'm looking for the perfect cake recipe to make" he replied looking up from the book.

"Why are you worrying now" Simon asked. "The Chipettes birthday isn't for another week".

"I know" Theodore said looking back into the book. "I'm using this time to find the perfect recipe".

"Whatever you say bro" Simon paused and looked at his watch. "I better hurry and get to the station, see you later".

"Bye".

Simon grabbed his keys and his badge and drove to work. Once he arrived he was greeted by detective Eleanor Miller at the front door.

"Good morning Simon" she said eating her donut and sipping her coffee.

She reached into her desk and handed him a flyer.

"What's this" he asked.

"It's for the annual policeman ball" she responded. "Who are you going with".

"Well, I don't know if I'm g…."

"Hi Simon" a voice from behind said. It was Simon's partner and close friend Jeanette.

She gave him a hug. He hugged back.

"G'morning Jeanette" Simon said still holding her. Then they let go. "Did you get the latest on the Terry Bennett case".

"Sure did" she said holding the latest edition to Bennett's file. "He's currently serving 40 to 50 years in prison. Can you take this to Alvin's office and put it in his file".

"No problem" Simon said grabbing the paper.

When he walked into the office he found someone else at his older brother's desk. It was Jeanette and Eleanor's sister Brittany. She was applying her makeup when he walked in.

"BRITTANY" Simon said with a puzzled look.

"Hi Simon" she said putting down he mirror. "How are you".

"I'm fine" he responded. "Where's Alvin".

"He called in sick, so here I am" Brittany took her makeup kit and put it in her bag. "So, what can I do for you".

"I'm just her to put this paper in Terry Bennett's file" Simon said holding up the paper.

"I'll take care of that" Brittany said taking the paper from him and placing it in the file cabinet.

"My first act as temporary commissioner is….."

"Yes"

"To"

"Send you and Jeanette to these schools to talk about your career".

"That's it"

"Yep" she said. "Nothing much is going on in town and besides you and Jeanette love kids".

"Alright" Simon sighed.

Brittany handed him the list of schools they had to go to. Simon put it in his pocket and left the office. He then walked toward Jeanette's desk.

"We got an assignment" he told her.

"Really" she said looking up at him. "Who are we bringing in today"

"No one" he responded. "Brittany told me that we have to go to a few schools to talk about our career".

"Oh" Jeanette looked down in disappointment. "Well, let's get started".

Jeanette got up from her desk and her and Simon took the squad car. They pulled up in front of the first school.

"First stop, Andrew Jackson Elementary".

They walked in and the principal directed them to the third grade classroom.

"Settle down class" the teacher said when they approached. "Today we have two very important guest speakers. Please give a warm welcome to Detective Seville and Detective Miller".

"Hi kids" Simon said standing in front of the class. "Before I get started does anyone have any questions about what it's like to be a detective".

"Are you really a detective or is that just another way of saying you're a cop" one girl asked raising her hand.

"Well we're basically cops but….."

"Have you ever killed anyone"

"Have ever been in a high speed chase"

"Do you beat people with a night stick"

"Is your utility belt like Batman's"?

"Oh boy".

A whole hour passed and not one kid was out of questions. Then, finally, Jeanette's cell phone began to ring. She stepped out to answer it. After she hung up she stormed back into the room.

"Simon we have to go now"

"Sorry kids" he said running out of the room. He thought to himself "Thank goodness".

Simon and Jeanette ran out to the squad car. As fast as they could they arrived on the scene.

"Wait a minute" Simon said realizing where he was. "This is my apartment building".

"Thank goodness you're here" Eleanor said when she saw them pull up. "We believe the suspect is still inside".

"Is the area secure" Jeanette asked her sister.

"Completely" Eleanor replied. "Now go, go, go".

Simon and Jeanette took out there guns and ran upstairs. Simon kicked down the door and ran in.

"FREEZE" they shouted together.

Then they paused, both awestruck by who they saw. It was a chubby, green clad chipmunk holding a knife and hands covered in blood.

"Theo…….Theodore".


	2. investigation

"Theo…..Theodore."

Simon and Jeanette were shocked at the sight before them. It was Theodore, holding a knife, and hands coated in blood. In front of him were 4 dead bodies that appeared to be stabbed to death. A family of 4 that lived right upstairs from Simon and Theodore.

"This isn't what it looks like" Theodore said, putting down what appeared to be the murder weapon.

Simon and Jeanette didn't say a word. They still could not believe their eyes. Then all of a sudden, Eleanor ran in the scene.

"FREEZE" she shouted. Within 2 seconds her jaw dropped. "Oh my goodness, Theodore."

"Eleanor, I can explain, you see I was."

Then all of a sudden, 2 more officers ran in and tackled Theodore to the ground. He didn't fight back, he knew that resisting arrest could get him in more trouble.

"Hey" Simon cried. "Don't hurt him."

"Sorry Simon" one of them said. "We can't show him special treatment cause he's your brother."

The other officer reached into his pocket and pulled out his handcuffs.

"You're under arrest."

Theodore turned to his brother.

"Simon, I'm telling you I'm innocent."

"Come on you" the officer grabbed Theodore and escorted him out the door. Simon, Jeanette, and Eleanor followed close behind. When they arrived at the station they were surprised at who they saw.

"Alvin" they all said when they saw the red clad chipmunk.

"Guys, what's going on" he asked.

"Alvin, I thought you were sick" Jeanette said.

"I was" he answered. "I came down here as soon as I started to feel better. What's going? Oscar and Martin just walked by me with Theodore in handcuffs."

"There was a murder" Simon told him. "Theodore was on the scene with a weapon and the bodies were right in front of him."

"They think Theodore did it" Alvin said in shock. "Our brother would never kill anyone, not in a million years."

"I know" Simon replied. "I'm going to conduct my own little investigation on this case. Jeanette, I'm going to need your help."

"No problem" Jeanette responded. "I'm willing to help in anyway I can."

"Good" Alvin said "I'm putting you two in charge of this investigation. Get my brother out of jail."

Simon and Jeanette nodded and got to work. They took the squad car back to the crime scene. When they got there they found Officer Jones taping up the doorway of the apartment.

"Detective Seville, Detective Miller" he said when he saw them approaching.

"James, we're here to conduct an investigation" Simon said. "Is everything as it was when we left?"

"Yes, well, the bodies aren't here" he told them. "The coroner just came and got them."

"Well we don't need the bodies right now" Jeanette said. "Right now we just need to analyze the scene."

"Sure feel free" Officer James lifted up the tape so they could get in.

Once in, the investigation began.

"I'm going to see what information I can get in the back rooms" Jeanette said putting on latex gloves.

"Good idea" Simon replied applying his own gloves. "I'll see what I can uncover up here."

Jeanette made her way to the back of the apartment. Simon knelt down and picked up the blood coated knife Theodore was caught with. When he was placing it in a plastic bag he noticed something in the kitchen. He walked in and found a broken glass measuring cup and sugar all over the floor.

"I could possibly use this" he thought to himself.

He took out his cell phone and took a picture of the mess. Then Jeanette came back.

"Did you get any info back there" Simon asked placing his cell phone back in his pocket.

"I sure did" she answered. "For starters, Craig Johnson, one of the victims, was founder and CEO of Johnson's family treatment center. Before he was killed, he recently cured cancer in dogs. After his company went bankrupt, no one heard from him again."

"Good work, anything else."

"Well the other victims were his wife Beth, his son Daniel, and his daughter Becky. I wasn't able to get much about them."

"It's OK" Simon said. "We need to get back to the station now."

Simoom and Jeanette drove back to the station. They made their way to Theodore's cell. When they got there they found two female chipmunks visiting him. It was Vinny, the chipmunks mother, and Eleanor.

"MOM" Simon said walking towards her.

"Simon" she said as she gave him a big hug. "Please tell me you found a way get Theodore out."

"Well we got some information, but we need Theodore's side of the story."

"I'm sorry Ms. Vinny , but we need to speak to Theodore alone" Jeanette said. "You can come back in when we're done."

Vinny cooperated without question and walked out. Simon approached his brother.

"Simon, thank goodness" Theodore said as his brother sat in front of him. "Did you find anything to prove my innocence?"

"We got some information about the victims and some evidence from the scene. We just need your side of what happened.

"OK" he said looking Simon dead in the eye. "This is what happened…….


	3. we're getting closer

"This morning, as you know Simon, I was looking for a cake recipe. I didn't know which one was best, so I figured the only way to find out was to bake the ones I liked and taste them when I was done. So I drove to the grocery store to pick up some ingredients. When I started to walk down the aisle for eggs, I ran into our upstairs neighbors Craig and Beth. We stopped and talked for a little while, you know, I asked how they were doing, how the kids were holding up, etc. then when I was about to leave and get the rest of the ingredients, they invited me to their apartment so they could help taste test the cakes. So after I got everything I needed, we drove to the apartment. Beth helped me baked the cakes and accidentally broke one of the measuring cups with sugar in it. I wanted to help clean it up, but she said she had it under control. Finally, when the cakes were ready, I took a butter knife out of the drawer. Beth called everyone to the table. As I started to slice the first cake, I heard screaming in the other room. When I ran in, I slipped in a pool of blood. I looked up and saw Craig, Beth, and the kids lying on the floor. I tried to see if any of them had a pulse, but it was too late. Then I'm guessing someone heard the screams and called the police cause that's when you guys came in."

"OK Theo" Simon said. "Thank you for your time."

"How soon do you think it'll be before I get out" Theodore asked.

"We don't know yet" he answered.

5 minutes later, Jeanette walked back in with Vinny.

"Simon" she said. "I need to speak to you outside."

"Sure. Bye Theo, bye mom" Simon hugged both of them and walked out of the room.

"Simon, I think you're going to be pleased with what I just found on the internet" she said pulling him to her desk.

"What is it" he asked when she finally turned his arm loose.

"I got some information on Craig Johnson that might be important to the investigation" she replied. "After his company went bankrupt a few years ago, he went crazy. All that research for nothing. Ever since then, he's been on medication."

"Really" Simon paused. "Jeanette, I think I know what happened. We need the bodies."

Simon and Jeanette ran to Alvin's office.

"Alv…oh my goodness"

When they opened the door, they found Alvin and Brittany making out behind the desk.

"Oh" Alvin said nervously when he saw them. "Hey guys."

"Alvin, our brother is in jail and you're in here making out with Brittany."

"Sorry guys" Brittany said fixing her hair. "I was just thanking Alvin for trusting me as commissioner ."

"Great, Alvin where are the bodies" Jeanette asked.

"They're in the freezer" Alvin answered "Dr. Kyle is performing an autopsy."

"Perfect" Simon stormed out of the office.

"Wow" Brittany said in astonishment.

Jeanette tried to run after him.

"Simon" she called out. "Wait up."


	4. who did

Simon and Jeanette ran into Dr. Kyle's office.

"Aw Detective Miller, Detective Seville" he greeted when he noticed them enter. "How can I help you?"

"We need to speak to you about the autopsy of Craig Johnson" Simon answered. "Were there any drugs in his system?"

"No there weren't" Dr. Kyle replied. "This man was as clean as a whistle. And I discovered something that you might want to know."

"Really, what?"

"The edges of the knife wounds in the bodies" he began. "Didn't match the edges of the knife Theodore was holding. They looked as if they were done with a pocket knife."

"Yes" Simon jumped up.

"Simon, what's up with you" Jeanette asked as she saw how quick her partner shot up.

"Jeanette, we were right" he said as he started to hug her tightly. "Theodore didn't do it."

"Really. Then who…." Jeanette paused. "We've got to tell Alvin."

Simon and Jeanette ran out of the room, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

"Ok" Dr. Kyle said with a puzzled look. "Have a nice day."

When they arrived outside the door, they stopped in their tracks.

"Wait a minute" Jeanette put her ear on the door and began to knock.

"Come in" she heard Alvin say.

"Just making sure you're decent" she responded.

"What is it you guys" Alvin asked.

"We managed to prove Theodore didn't kill those people" Simon answered.

"Really" Alvin replied in delight. "How?"

"For starters" he began. "Theodore wasn't in the same room when the murders happened, he was in the kitchen baking. Second, the shape of the wounds didn't match the shape of the knife Theodore was holding. That's pretty much all the evidence we need to tell Theodore didn't do it."

"Good job you two" Alvin congratulated. "But if Theo didn't kill them, who did?"

"Jeanette why don't you tell him this part."

"Gladly. You see Craig Johnson has been taking medication ever since his company went out of business. The autopsy couldn't find any drugs in his system, therefore he hadn't been taking them. Without the chill pills to keep him cool he started going crazy when Theodore was in the kitchen. He took out his pocket knife and started stabbing at everything he saw, including his wife and children. Finally, not wanting to go to jail, he stabbed himself."

"So it was a triple homicide-suicide" Alvin said.

"Yes" they both replied.

"Thank goodness" Alvin reached into his desk and pulled a key. "This is the key to Theodore's cell, come on."

Alvin, Simon, and Jeanette ran as fast as they could to Theodore's cell.

"Theodore" they called out.

"Huh" Theodore turned and saw them coming in his direction.

"You're free to go bro" Alvin said opening the door.

"Yes" Theodore said with excitement. "I told you I didn't do it."

"We believed you" Simon laughed.

Theodore pulled everyone in for a long tight hug. Then he ran out the door.

"Theo" Simon called out. "Where are you going?"

"I've got cakes to bake."

Everyone laughed and started to walk back to Alvin's office. On their way out the door Jeanette noticed something in Simon's pocket. She reached and pulled it out.

"Hey Si, what's this" she asked.

It was the flyer for the policeman's ball Eleanor had given him earlier.

"Oh…yeah" Simon started to blush. "I…um… was going to ask you, but this whole Theodore thing…"

"Of course I'll go with you" she said smiling.

"Really, so I'll pick you up around 7ish."

Jeanette nodded and walked to her desk smiling.

Simon made his way to his own desk. When he got there he mumbled to himself "YES".

THE END


End file.
